


Café au-- Hey!

by ExploringWonders



Series: Among The Stars [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExploringWonders/pseuds/ExploringWonders
Summary: Pidge decides to get even with the barista who keeps getting her name wrong. That barista is Lance.
Series: Among The Stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178396
Kudos: 7





	Café au-- Hey!

Fudge.

That's the name that was written in Sharpie on the side of her black coffee. She stared at the scribbled letters in annoyance, deciding whether she should punch the barista.

Now don't think for a moment that she was impulsive because she was not. She wouldn't have considered violence had this been the first occurrence, but this was by no means the first occurrence.

The first time, her cup said Pitch. She shrugged it off that time. It was actually kind of funny when she thought about it later. Her coworkers thought so, too.

The second time, her name was Pig. She thought it was weird, but she still didn't think much about it.

Not until Fudge.

No, Fudge crossed the line.

She remembered this the next morning when she pulled her car neatly into a parking space and walked up to the door of her favorite coffee shop, ready to wipe clean this pestilence from its walls.

There he was. That stupid, doesn’t-know-how-to-spell-looking face.

She stomped up to the counter, ordered her usual black coffee, gave her name, and waited, watching confusion spread across his face for the umpteenth time.

"Um… ma'am?" The tip of the Sharpie lingered ominously an inch from the cup. "I don't think I'm allowed to write that…"

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" She threw her hands onto the counter. "I said 'Pidge!'"

"Oh!" The dumb idiot finally understood her. He scribbled her name down. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, that'll be it. Thank you…" Her eyes traveled to his nametag, and she grinned. "Lonce."

Before a minute passed, her coffee was in her hands. She looked at the Sharpie scribbled across the side of the cup and frowned.

Pij.


End file.
